Dragon's Kiss
by darkrogue
Summary: When a plan to make a Weasley mad goes awry, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are caught in a fierce affair, and don't exactly know when to stop, or how to...R/R!! Chpt. 2 is up!
1. Chapter One

_One more hour,_ Hermione thought. _Just one more hour_. Snape looked up at her. 

"Granger," he said silkily. "You are not mixing your wolfsbane and caterpillars correctly. This will make the potion come out wrong. Start over." He turned back to his grading, barely missing the death-glare Hermione shot him, which would surely gain her another hour. 

_Crap, now I'll miss seeing Harry at Quidditch practiceand I promised to help Neville with his potions, and Ginny with her Arithmancy, and Ron with his Defense Against the Dark Arts, and there was a prefect meeting and-_

A loud knock on the dungeon door interrupted her thoughts. She prayed fervently that it might be McGonagall, coming to see where her favorite prefect and hopefully future head girl was. No such luck. 

"Enter!' Snape called. The door swung open to reveal the last person Hermione wanted to see. A silver-haired, gray-eyed, handsome Slytherin stood in the doorway, his hair looking slightly damp. Hermione guessed that he had just come from Quidditch practice. 

"Professor Sprout gave me a detention sir," Malfoy said stiffly, holding out the note. "It's supposed to be with you." Snape took the note, scanned it quickly, and then balled it up, tossing it into the garbage. 

"Alright then. Scrub the cauldrons." Snape turned back to his work. 

"Yes, sir," Draco sauntered over to the corner nearest Hermione, where all of the student cauldrons were. _It's just like Snape too, _Hermione thought angrily._ Giving me the potion to brew and him cleaning. He gets the easy job; they're mostly clean anyway Neville had to do it earlier._

"Hey there, Granger." He said, pulling a cauldron over to where stood, doing her best to ignore him. He sat down on one of the stools. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped, looking up from her chopping. 

"Ouchlittle touchy are we? Mad because you missed Potty and the Weasel's Quidditch practice?" Hermione said nothing, grabbing the celery (A/N: What the hell is she making anyway?) and beginning to peel it. "I'd be upset too, if I missed my boyfriend falling getting a concussion because he misjudged the height inside of the Quidditch rings and knocked himself off the broomstick." Hermione went white, but kept up her peeling, knowing he'd tell her unintentionally how Ron was doing. He smiled at her, " Mind passing me that rag?" She grabbed it and threw it his face, hating the way he laughed at her.

"Ah, but down worry Granger, your ickle-Ronniekins will be finein about a month." Hermione shook with anger, and fear on Ron's part. Draco smiled when he saw how white she'd gone, and stood up to go and get another cauldron. 

From Snape's desk came the sound of a grade book snapping shut, and they both looked up to see him standing next to the door, his black cloak already swirling around is shoulders. 

"If you two will excuse me, I have a staff meeting to attend to. I will come and get you when it is over, after dinner. Draco, I trust that you will oversee Granger's work?" The Slytherin nodded. "Good." He ducked his head in a brief nod, and left the room. Hermione's heart nearly stopped when she heard the grating of a key in the lock, and she realized that he'd locked them in for another two hours.

Draco yawned, and pulled his cauldron back over to where he'd been, taking up the rag again. "So, has he kissed you yet?" he asked, scrubbing away, a lock of silver hair falling into his eyes. 

Hermione glared at him. "That's none of you business." In truth, he hadn't. They'd come close to it a few times, but each time Ron had pulled away, his ears going red, and tried to talk about the weather. But Draco didn't need to know any of it. He smirked.

"Hasn't yet, has he Granger?" he asked, smiling his usual twisted smile. Hermione didn't look up, but could feel her cheeks burningwith rage or embarrassment she didn't quite know. 

"At least I have a boyfriend!" Hermione snapped. 

"Are you accusing me of being gay?" Draco asked. Hermione stared at him. Then she blushed.

"No," she said, trying to keep her cool. He was moving towards her now. 

"If that dig was supposed to make me upset because of my lack of girlfriends don't think that I can't have any girl I want in this cursed school." He smile- a predatory smile. having a girlfriend ties you down." He was now far to close for Hermione's comfort. "It doesn't leave you free to dothings." He said the last word a little suggestively, and Hermione was bombarded with thoughts that she really didn't wantor need. 

"What kind of things, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her voice full of scorn, trying to keep from blushing again. 

"This and that," he was standing behind her now, running his finger up and down her arms, whispering in her ear. "Sometimes a little more of this," his fingers found hers, and he caught them. "And sometimesa little more of that," his other hand traced her lips. Hermione resisted the urge to bite them. 

"I see," Hermione's voice was like ice. " I don't think Ron would be very-"

"Ron doesn't need to know," Draco's whisper sounded close to her neck. "Besideshe'll be in the hospital wing for monthI told you." His lips dropped, giving her neck a quick and chaste kiss. Hermione whirled around, freeing her fingers from his, and raising her hand to strike him. He caught her hand easily, pulling her roughly towards him. "Don't fight me, Hermione," he said, his eyes fiery. She looked at him, stared into his eyes. And then he moved forward, capturing his lips with hers. 

Fire, anger, heat, hate -and something else entirely- all rolled into one searing kiss. _So this is how it feels to kiss a dragon, _Hermione thought, her mind scattered. Too soon did Draco pull away, leaving Hermione speechless. In her brief time dating Viktor Krum, her three weeks with Harry, the five dates with Seamus, and then with Ron, Hermione had NEVER been kissed like that. It made her feeldirty, and yet, fragile and breakable all in one. Draco could break her also protect her. 

She looked at himthere was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite identifypity? No, it wasn't that. It was a sort of respect, a sort of bond that had been created between them by that simple kiss. 

He was about to say something when the dungeon door opened and Snape stalked in, followed by a rather harried looking Bill Weasley, who was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Snape tossed his hand in their direction, which Hermione took as a dismissal. Hurriedly she gathered her books, not looking at Draco, and dashed from the room. 

Draco collected his things more languidly, thinking about the kiss they'd shared just before Snape had come in. It had meant to be a dig to Weasley, telling him he'd kissed Hermione before he hadit was a perfect plan, Weasley would be mad as hellbut something was different now. They shared something- he and Hermione. Just what he wasn't quite sure. 

So?? What do you think? Should I continue? 

Please leave a review and thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, here is the second chapter of Dragon's Kiss. Enjoy! (And please remember, I own nothing, I have no moneyyou don't want to come after little old me do you???? Of course notJ ) Oh yeah...please review!!!!)

Hermione sped along the upper hallways; not paying attention to the things around her, such was her haste to get to Gryfinndor tower. Reaching the Fat Lady, she hurriedly said the password, and found herself panting and out of breath inside of the Gryfinndor common. 

"Hermione!" _Oh no, not Ginny. I don't have the strength to talk to anyoneoh, crap! She's with Harry!_

Hermione forced herself to smile and turn around. "Ginny! Harry! Hownice! Have you been waiting for me?" Hermione asked, weaving through the students milling in the commons over to Harry and Ginny. 

"No, not really. Have you heard how Ron is?" Harry asked. Hermione felt a stab of annoyance. Always Ron. That had been the case when she and Harry were dating toowhich probably explained the short-lived romance. 

"NoI take it you haven't either?" Hermione asked anxiously. The two shook their heads. 

"Madame Pomfrey won't let anyone inFred and George take this to mean that he's in pretty bad shape," said Ginny gloomily. "I was just about to ask Harry if we could use his map and cloak and see if we can sneak in there" She nudged Harry, who was looking out the window. He looked up. 

"Erokay then. It's upstairs. I'll go get it." He stood up and stretched, yawning widely, his shirt rising slightly and showing off a thin line of stomach. He brought his arms back down rolled his shoulders. "On second thought Gin, can we wait until tomorrow? My head is aching," He rubbed his temples. Ginny looked disappointed. 

"Okay then." She replied, slumping back against the cushions of the window seat. Harry patted her shoulder comfortingly. 

"Thanks Gin," Harry said, beginning to walk away. "Madame Pomfrey might actually let us in tomorrow," he called over his shoulder. Ginny flashed a quick smile, and then turned to Hermione. 

"Hey, want to sit down?" Hermione was about to refuse when she saw the look on Ginny's face. 

"Sure Gin." The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione gazing into the fire and Ginny looking down into her lap, restlessly turning her hands into puzzles, twining and untwining.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?" Hermione replied, tearing her gaze away from the showers of sparks and roaring flames. 

"D'you reckon Ron is all right?" she asked in a small voice. 

"I'm sure he is," Hermione said, trying to be comforting, her mind flashing back to what Draco had said earlier. _Ah, but down worry Granger, your ickle-Ronniekins will be finein about a month. _She shook her head, trying to clear the thought of the silver-haired Slytherin from her mind. They sat in silence for another few moments. 

"Well" Ginny said reluctantly, standing up. "I'd better head up...I have homeworkand it's-"

"Getting late," Hermione finished, picking her bag up. "I hear you Gin. See you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Are you coming up too?"

"No, I think I'll stay a moment or two more" Hermione trailed off. Ginny nodded. 

"I'm quite sure he's alright," Ginny said, mistaking Hermione's thoughtfulness for anxiety. "WellGood night, Hermione," Ginny called, disappearing up the spiral staircase. Hermione sighed. The common room was nearly empty, with the exception of a few rowdy fifth years. 

Hermione made her way to the couches nearer the fireplace and flopped down, intending to finish off Professor Vector's homework. However, the work soon bored her, and her thoughts found their way to a certain gray-eyed, stonehearted Slytherin. _Maybe not **that** stonehearted,_ Hermione thought, pausing, her quill resting over one ear. _He did kiss me after alland what was that kiss REALLY about anyway? He's a Slytherinthey don't go around kissing Gryfinndors for no reasonI doubt that they go about kissing anyone for no reason. So why did he do it?_

__

Why did I do it? Draco mourned the next day at breakfast. Her kiss had kept him up all night. _It could all have gone according to plankiss Weasley's girl Watch his ears turn red when you tell him, see him try to attack you, finish him off with a good hexBut no! His girl had to kiss back. She couldn't just sit there an-_

"Draco?" A feminine voice snapped Draco out of his reverie. He turned and found himself face to face with the pug faced Pansy Parkinson. He groaned inwardly.

"What?" he snapped, turning back to his breakfast.

"Wellfirst off, you had this really bad look on your face," Pansy began. Draco struggled not to roll his eyes. "And second of all" Pansy's voice changed dramatically. "The first Hogsmeade visit is on Saturday!!! What do you say we go together?" Her face sported a very large smile. She had thought they were a couple ever since the Yule Ball oh so very long ago. It mattered not at all to her that he'd been dating Blaise Zabini for the past four months now_Ever since Granger started dating Weasley, _Draco realized with a start. 

"I don't know if I want to go at all." Draco replied. _Let alone with you_. Pansy's face fell. 

"Ohokay then. See you later." She shuffled off. Draco poked at his cold oatmeal- his thoughts elsewhere as his gaze tuned unintentionally to the Gryfinndor table. 

Hermione was sitting in between Potter and the Weasley girl, reading a textbook and twirling a curl around her fingersomething Draco had noticed she did when she was bored or upset. _Probably misses Weasel_, Draco thought, his face darkening. He viciously stabbed his oatmeal, which did absolutely nothing at all except make the other Slytherins stare at him. Glowering, he pushed back his chair and stood up, dropping his spoon into his bowl and stalking out of the Great Hall. 

Over at the Gryfinndor table Hermione was sitting with her Ancient Runes book, feigning curiosity at a page while secretly looking at Malfoy. He seemed utterly handsome today, although he was dressed as he always was- as everyone else at his table was. Was it the striking hair? The brooding eyes? The witty and clever tongue that could be heard all the way across the hall, even over the commotion of eating and dropping forks and cramming for tests and joking?

She watched as Pansy Parkinson sauntered over, her dirty blonde curls swinging to and fro. Watched as she sat down next to Malfoy, giggling and talking, placing one of her hands on his. Watched, amazed, as Malfoy sent her away, a dark look overcoming his face. And horrified, she saw that he was looking at her, and she was looking right back. She stared as he stood, glowering, and stalked out of the Great Hall, shooting her a poisonous look as he left. 

"Wonder what bee got in Malfoy's bonnet," Harry observed, watching the other boy storm out of the Great Hall, his robes swirling in a likeness of the greasy-haired Potions Master. Hermione didn't look up, but Harry could swear she was blushing. 

"No idea," she murmured, hurriedly flipping through the pages of her Ancient Runes text. _I'm such a liar,_ Hermione thought. _I know exactly what he was thinking aboutthe same thing I'm thinking about. _

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice sounded alarmed. Hermione's head snapped up. 

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, concern evident in his voice. 

"No" Hermione replied slowly. "Why?"

"You've been really quiet all of breakfast, you didn't berate Harry for not finishing his Charms work, and when Neville looked upset because of something Snape said to himyou didn't comfort him." Ginny listed. 

Hermione sighed. She was beginning to get a headache. "Listen Gin. Do I have to do _everything_ around here? I mean, I am not a goddess, or some kind of miracle worker! Maybe I'm just having a bad morning! So bug off!" Hermione snapped, grabbing her bag and heading out, in the same direction Draco had taken only seconds before. 

"Well," said Ginny, leaning back in her chair. "I'd say the same thing that's eating Malfoy is eating herbut what is it?"

Draco slumped outside on the stone steps, leading up to the Entrance Hall. The cold, crisp air felt good on his heated face, and he lifted his head to catch some of the growing sun, his eyes closing with contentment. He didn't look up when the heavy outer Hogwarts door flew open and slammed again, knowing precisely who it would be. 

" Hello Granger," he said, not bothering to turn around. He heard her footsteps approach him, and a moment later, she sat down a few feet away. 

"Malfoy," she replied. Now he turned to look at her. The wind was blowing her curly hair across her face, her cheeks red from the biting cold. 

"So" he said, scooting towards her a bit. "What's bothering you?"

"Why do you care," she asked, setting her gloved hands underneath her chin, and turning her blue-eyed stare to meet his gray one.

"Damn good question Granger." Draco replied. "Maybe because I have a hunch that it has to do with last night," he suggested. 

She flushed slightly. "What about last night?" she asked, somewhat coldly. 

"Ouch," came the reply. "Wellif you can recall. In the Potions dungeon, locked in, my eyes meeting yoursrather like they are now," Hermione turned away, surprised when Draco's long fingers caught her chin and turned it slowly back to face him. 

"Why?" she whispered. 

"Did I kiss you?" Draco smirked. "I really have no idea whatsoever. Perhaps it is _I_ that should be asking _you_ why I kissed you. I mean, it's not like you're pretty or anything," he said, as meanly as he could possibly make it sound.

Hermione's face went red and she recoiled, backing into the step behind her. "I didn't come out here to be insulted by a half-brained moron who isn't any better than I am even _if_ he thinks that his blood runs purer than mine."

Draco gazed at her, nonplussed. "What are you trying to say, mudblood?" he asked dangerously. "That I am the same as you are? That you and I are-" he spat the next word out. "Equal?" He let out a short bark of laughter, eyeing her coldly. "I think not."

"Well bully for you. I'm surprised that you managed to connect the words I was speaking to their actual meaning," Hermione replied, her voice rising. "You really ought to be amended for thatI had heard that all that inbreeding destroys brain cells."

"I am not inbred!" Draco snapped, a dull flush rising in his cheeks. "The Malfoy line is pure and untainted by such things as incest and inbreeding!" he sounded as if he was quoting from something someone had once told him. 

"_The Malfoy line is pure and untainted by such things as incest and inbreeding!_" Hermione mocked, knowing it was stupid and immature. "The Malfoy line is also composed of jingle headed creeps, losers, murderers and oh what was the last one? Rapists!"

"I did _not_ rape you!" Draco snarled, his voice low and fury filled. 

"It was attempted!" Hermione replied her voice harsh and cool. 

"And _if_ I can recall correctly," Draco said nastily. "You were giving back just as much spit as I was. Or can you not _remember _that, Granger?"

Hermione stood up, eyes blazing, her back whipping around her, full of heavy books. "Inbred Barbarian!" she snapped.

"Grotesque commoner!" Draco hurled back at her, also standing.

"Stay away from me!" Hermione cried, stepping back. She was livid, furious, raging. She wanted to hurt him for all the things he had said about her, more than she had ever wanted to do anything in her life. 

"Shouldn't be a problem," Draco sneered. "You'll just get your muggle lover and your wimpy _hero_ to protect you, won't you? Oh, I am _so_ scared." His eyes were sparking, dark as the night, no longer the silvery gray they usually were.

"You'll never be as good as either of them," Hermione retorted savagely. "And that bothers you, doesn't it? Knowing that those two _lesser_ beings will always be better than you are." She turned to leave.

Draco lunged forward and grabbed the back of her arm, twisting it. Hermione cried out and fell back going limp in an effort to free herself. Surprised at the sudden weight on his arm, Draco cursed and let go. He saw her frightened face for a fleeting second as she scrabbled on the icy stairs, trying to regain her balance. He reached out to help her, steady her. He watched, horrified as she slipped, twisting to get away from his touch, her heavy bag swinging out into the open air, her slender arms fighting to stay upright.

The bag was too heavy. It jerked her off of the stair by sheer momentum. She stumbled, tripped, her feet hit a patch of wet ice on the rough stone stairs and she went down, her head striking the stair with shocking finality. The last thing she heard was her name on Draco's lips. 


	3. Chapter Two

Okay, here is the second chapter of Dragon's Kiss. Enjoy! (And please remember, I own nothing, I have no moneyyou don't want to come after little old me do you???? Of course notJ ) Oh yeah...please review!!!!)

Hermione sped along the upper hallways; not paying attention to the things around her, such was her haste to get to Gryfinndor tower. Reaching the Fat Lady, she hurriedly said the password, and found herself panting and out of breath inside of the Gryfinndor common. 

"Hermione!" _Oh no, not Ginny. I don't have the strength to talk to anyoneoh, crap! She's with Harry!_

Hermione forced herself to smile and turn around. "Ginny! Harry! Hownice! Have you been waiting for me?" Hermione asked, weaving through the students milling in the commons over to Harry and Ginny. 

"No, not really. Have you heard how Ron is?" Harry asked. Hermione felt a stab of annoyance. Always Ron. That had been the case when she and Harry were dating toowhich probably explained the short-lived romance. 

"NoI take it you haven't either?" Hermione asked anxiously. The two shook their heads. 

"Madame Pomfrey won't let anyone inFred and George take this to mean that he's in pretty bad shape," said Ginny gloomily. "I was just about to ask Harry if we could use his map and cloak and see if we can sneak in there" She nudged Harry, who was looking out the window. He looked up. 

"Erokay then. It's upstairs. I'll go get it." He stood up and stretched, yawning widely, his shirt rising slightly and showing off a thin line of stomach. He brought his arms back down rolled his shoulders. "On second thought Gin, can we wait until tomorrow? My head is aching," He rubbed his temples. Ginny looked disappointed. 

"Okay then." She replied, slumping back against the cushions of the window seat. Harry patted her shoulder comfortingly. 

"Thanks Gin," Harry said, beginning to walk away. "Madame Pomfrey might actually let us in tomorrow," he called over his shoulder. Ginny flashed a quick smile, and then turned to Hermione. 

"Hey, want to sit down?" Hermione was about to refuse when she saw the look on Ginny's face. 

"Sure Gin." The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione gazing into the fire and Ginny looking down into her lap, restlessly turning her hands into puzzles, twining and untwining.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?" Hermione replied, tearing her gaze away from the showers of sparks and roaring flames. 

"D'you reckon Ron is all right?" she asked in a small voice. 

"I'm sure he is," Hermione said, trying to be comforting, her mind flashing back to what Draco had said earlier. _Ah, but down worry Granger, your ickle-Ronniekins will be finein about a month. _She shook her head, trying to clear the thought of the silver-haired Slytherin from her mind. They sat in silence for another few moments. 

"Well" Ginny said reluctantly, standing up. "I'd better head up...I have homeworkand it's-"

"Getting late," Hermione finished, picking her bag up. "I hear you Gin. See you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Are you coming up too?"

"No, I think I'll stay a moment or two more" Hermione trailed off. Ginny nodded. 

"I'm quite sure he's alright," Ginny said, mistaking Hermione's thoughtfulness for anxiety. "WellGood night, Hermione," Ginny called, disappearing up the spiral staircase. Hermione sighed. The common room was nearly empty, with the exception of a few rowdy fifth years. 

Hermione made her way to the couches nearer the fireplace and flopped down, intending to finish off Professor Vector's homework. However, the work soon bored her, and her thoughts found their way to a certain gray-eyed, stonehearted Slytherin. _Maybe not **that** stonehearted,_ Hermione thought, pausing, her quill resting over one ear. _He did kiss me after alland what was that kiss REALLY about anyway? He's a Slytherinthey don't go around kissing Gryfinndors for no reasonI doubt that they go about kissing anyone for no reason. So why did he do it?_

__

Why did I do it? Draco mourned the next day at breakfast. Her kiss had kept him up all night. _It could all have gone according to plankiss Weasley's girl Watch his ears turn red when you tell him, see him try to attack you, finish him off with a good hexBut no! His girl had to kiss back. She couldn't just sit there an-_

"Draco?" A feminine voice snapped Draco out of his reverie. He turned and found himself face to face with the pug faced Pansy Parkinson. He groaned inwardly.

"What?" he snapped, turning back to his breakfast.

"Wellfirst off, you had this really bad look on your face," Pansy began. Draco struggled not to roll his eyes. "And second of all" Pansy's voice changed dramatically. "The first Hogsmeade visit is on Saturday!!! What do you say we go together?" Her face sported a very large smile. She had thought they were a couple ever since the Yule Ball oh so very long ago. It mattered not at all to her that he'd been dating Blaise Zabini for the past four months now_Ever since Granger started dating Weasley, _Draco realized with a start. 

"I don't know if I want to go at all." Draco replied. _Let alone with you_. Pansy's face fell. 

"Ohokay then. See you later." She shuffled off. Draco poked at his cold oatmeal- his thoughts elsewhere as his gaze tuned unintentionally to the Gryfinndor table. 

Hermione was sitting in between Potter and the Weasley girl, reading a textbook and twirling a curl around her fingersomething Draco had noticed she did when she was bored or upset. _Probably misses Weasel_, Draco thought, his face darkening. He viciously stabbed his oatmeal, which did absolutely nothing at all except make the other Slytherins stare at him. Glowering, he pushed back his chair and stood up, dropping his spoon into his bowl and stalking out of the Great Hall. 

Over at the Gryfinndor table Hermione was sitting with her Ancient Runes book, feigning curiosity at a page while secretly looking at Malfoy. He seemed utterly handsome today, although he was dressed as he always was- as everyone else at his table was. Was it the striking hair? The brooding eyes? The witty and clever tongue that could be heard all the way across the hall, even over the commotion of eating and dropping forks and cramming for tests and joking?

She watched as Pansy Parkinson sauntered over, her dirty blonde curls swinging to and fro. Watched as she sat down next to Malfoy, giggling and talking, placing one of her hands on his. Watched, amazed, as Malfoy sent her away, a dark look overcoming his face. And horrified, she saw that he was looking at her, and she was looking right back. She stared as he stood, glowering, and stalked out of the Great Hall, shooting her a poisonous look as he left. 

"Wonder what bee got in Malfoy's bonnet," Harry observed, watching the other boy storm out of the Great Hall, his robes swirling in a likeness of the greasy-haired Potions Master. Hermione didn't look up, but Harry could swear she was blushing. 

"No idea," she murmured, hurriedly flipping through the pages of her Ancient Runes text. _I'm such a liar,_ Hermione thought. _I know exactly what he was thinking aboutthe same thing I'm thinking about. _

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice sounded alarmed. Hermione's head snapped up. 

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, concern evident in his voice. 

"No" Hermione replied slowly. "Why?"

"You've been really quiet all of breakfast, you didn't berate Harry for not finishing his Charms work, and when Neville looked upset because of something Snape said to himyou didn't comfort him." Ginny listed. 

Hermione sighed. She was beginning to get a headache. "Listen Gin. Do I have to do _everything_ around here? I mean, I am not a goddess, or some kind of miracle worker! Maybe I'm just having a bad morning! So bug off!" Hermione snapped, grabbing her bag and heading out, in the same direction Draco had taken only seconds before. 

"Well," said Ginny, leaning back in her chair. "I'd say the same thing that's eating Malfoy is eating herbut what is it?"

Draco slumped outside on the stone steps, leading up to the Entrance Hall. The cold, crisp air felt good on his heated face, and he lifted his head to catch some of the growing sun, his eyes closing with contentment. He didn't look up when the heavy outer Hogwarts door flew open and slammed again, knowing precisely who it would be. 

" Hello Granger," he said, not bothering to turn around. He heard her footsteps approach him, and a moment later, she sat down a few feet away. 

"Malfoy," she replied. Now he turned to look at her. The wind was blowing her curly hair across her face, her cheeks red from the biting cold. 

"So" he said, scooting towards her a bit. "What's bothering you?"

"Why do you care," she asked, setting her gloved hands underneath her chin, and turning her blue-eyed stare to meet his gray one.

"Damn good question Granger." Draco replied. "Maybe because I have a hunch that it has to do with last night," he suggested. 

She flushed slightly. "What about last night?" she asked, somewhat coldly. 

"Ouch," came the reply. "Wellif you can recall. In the Potions dungeon, locked in, my eyes meeting yoursrather like they are now," Hermione turned away, surprised when Draco's long fingers caught her chin and turned it slowly back to face him. 

"Why?" she whispered. 

"Did I kiss you?" Draco smirked. "I really have no idea whatsoever. Perhaps it is _I_ that should be asking _you_ why I kissed you. I mean, it's not like you're pretty or anything," he said, as meanly as he could possibly make it sound.

Hermione's face went red and she recoiled, backing into the step behind her. "I didn't come out here to be insulted by a half-brained moron who isn't any better than I am even _if_ he thinks that his blood runs purer than mine."

Draco gazed at her, nonplussed. "What are you trying to say, mudblood?" he asked dangerously. "That I am the same as you are? That you and I are-" he spat the next word out. "Equal?" He let out a short bark of laughter, eyeing her coldly. "I think not."

"Well bully for you. I'm surprised that you managed to connect the words I was speaking to their actual meaning," Hermione replied, her voice rising. "You really ought to be amended for thatI had heard that all that inbreeding destroys brain cells."

"I am not inbred!" Draco snapped, a dull flush rising in his cheeks. "The Malfoy line is pure and untainted by such things as incest and inbreeding!" he sounded as if he was quoting from something someone had once told him. 

"_The Malfoy line is pure and untainted by such things as incest and inbreeding!_" Hermione mocked, knowing it was stupid and immature. "The Malfoy line is also composed of jingle headed creeps, losers, murderers and oh what was the last one? Rapists!"

"I did _not_ rape you!" Draco snarled, his voice low and fury filled. 

"It was attempted!" Hermione replied her voice harsh and cool. 

"And _if_ I can recall correctly," Draco said nastily. "You were giving back just as much spit as I was. Or can you not _remember _that, Granger?"

Hermione stood up, eyes blazing, her back whipping around her, full of heavy books. "Inbred Barbarian!" she snapped.

"Grotesque commoner!" Draco hurled back at her, also standing.

"Stay away from me!" Hermione cried, stepping back. She was livid, furious, raging. She wanted to hurt him for all the things he had said about her, more than she had ever wanted to do anything in her life. 

"Shouldn't be a problem," Draco sneered. "You'll just get your muggle lover and your wimpy _hero_ to protect you, won't you? Oh, I am _so_ scared." His eyes were sparking, dark as the night, no longer the silvery gray they usually were.

"You'll never be as good as either of them," Hermione retorted savagely. "And that bothers you, doesn't it? Knowing that those two _lesser_ beings will always be better than you are." She turned to leave.

Draco lunged forward and grabbed the back of her arm, twisting it. Hermione cried out and fell back going limp in an effort to free herself. Surprised at the sudden weight on his arm, Draco cursed and let go. He saw her frightened face for a fleeting second as she scrabbled on the icy stairs, trying to regain her balance. He reached out to help her, steady her. He watched, horrified as she slipped, twisting to get away from his touch, her heavy bag swinging out into the open air, her slender arms fighting to stay upright.

The bag was too heavy. It jerked her off of the stair by sheer momentum. She stumbled, tripped, her feet hit a patch of wet ice on the rough stone stairs and she went down, her head striking the stair with shocking finality. The last thing she heard was her name on Draco's lips. 


	4. Chapter Three

Draco managed to get himself down the narrow, slippery, stone stairs without falling, reaching Hermione in seconds. She was out cold. He shivered as he sat down n the stair, thinking about what was probably best to do for her. _Taking her to the Hospital Wing would be best, _he mused, feeling the sharp wind whistle through his thick hair. _But how to get her there?_ Figuring that the least time spent wondering and the more time spent taking her Madame Pomfrey would be better, he quickly devised a plan, hoping he wouldn't encounter Potter and the Weasley girl on his way. 

He stood and gathered Hermione in his arms, leaving her books on the stairs. Carefully he made his way up the stairs, pushed hard on the front doors, and found himself in the entrance hall. Draco wasted no time, heading straight up the marble stairs and then making a sharp left, reaching the doors labeled "Infirmary". He paused at the door, trying to figure out how to open it when his arms were full. The question was answered for him when he was nearly bowled over by a brusque Professor McGonagall, her witch's hat almost falling off as she struggled to righten herself. 

"Mr. Malfoy, what on earth is in your arms?" the harried professor snapped. Malfoy looked at her, surprised. _ Isn't it obvious? Stupid Gryfinndors._ Then he took a better look at Hermione and realized what McGonagall was saying. Hermione was a mess of sodden robes and thick hair, her eyes shrouded by one arm, her hand hanging limply. He hadn't really picked her up very well, so she was sort of falling out of his arms, and the end of her robes dragged on the ground. "I mu- Good Lord! Is that Miss Granger?" Malfoy didn't even have time to answer before the doors to the Hospital Wing were opened and he was shoved inside, McGonagall's hand at the small of his back. 

"Poppy?" the professor called. "Poppy?" The chubby nurse hurried out of her office, looking tired. She started immediately into action when she saw Hermione, taking the limp girl from Draco's arms and laying her in a bed. 

"Now, now then." She said. "What happened?" Draco set about explaining. 

"We were in an argument, and then she got up, and slipped on the outside stairs." 

"Classic Slytherin-Gryfinndor, I presume?" _You presume too much, _Draco thought irritably. 

"No," he answered. His eyes strayed to another bed, where a red-haired Weasley was lying, looking ashen, eyes closed. Malfoy turned back to Madame Pomfrey. "More of a lovers spat."

The nurse whirled around. "Oh really?" her eyes gleamed, and Draco smiled mentally. _It'll be all over school just in time for red over there to wake up_, he thought with satisfaction. 

"Yes," he replied to the nurse gravely. "Most unfortunate." He bowed his head. Madame Pomfrey clucked in sympathy. 

"Well, your fight being a, as you say, lovers spat'," she said. "It wellchanges things." 

Draco choked. "Changes things? What the hell do you mean, it changes things?"

Madam Pomfrey frowned slightly, as though trying to recall some long lost piece of lore. "WellIf I recall, if a lover is injured during a fight with a loved one, the loved one must prove themselves worthy to the injured one, and thus the spell is broken." 

"That's it?" Draco asked. _Doesn't sound so hardI mean, we really aren't in love so.no problem there. _

"Nonot quite," Madam Pomfrey replied, her face puckered as she struggled to find what was missing from her description. "A moment, Mister Malfoy. Let me consult my book." She hurried from the room, and came back toting a huge and ancient volume, brown and cracked, it's spine almost falling apart. The cover of the book read : _Magicus de Adamo_. Draco raised his eyebrows. Madam Pomfrey said nothing to him, flipping through the yellowed pages hurriedly, pausing with an occasional "No, that's not it," or "Aha here it-no." Several minutes passed- the grandfather clock in the corner of the hospital wing read 8:36. First class had started five minutes ago, but Draco wasn't going to budge-he was quite interested in this "spell" that the old nurse was ranting about. 

Finally, after much searching, Madam Pomfrey found what she was looking for. "Ah" she said, her voice sounding eerily like Professor Trelawney's. " Here it is: The Dragon's Kiss. One of the older spells in magical history." She lifted the book from Hermione's nightstand, and staggered over to one of the chairs.. She sat down heavily, balancing the book in her lap, and flipped to the bookmarked page. Draco followed suit. 

"The Dragon's Kiss" the head nurse began. "Is one of the worst spells out there, for if the one you love is injured before he or she knows of your love, you, and only you, are the one who can save them. You must prove yourself worthy of their love, and when you have broken that spell, the girl or boy whom you love will love you unconditionally. It is a very strong spell, and yet also a very strange spell. There is one catch, however. If you do not prove yourself worthy by the next full moon, your love will stayed sealed in darkness for all eternity."

The room was silent. Draco stared at the older witch in front of him. " All eternity? What the hell is this crap? Do they die?" 

Madam Pomfrey closed the book with a snap. "They will not die, Mister Malfoy," she announced, her voice taking on it's usual businesslike tone as she stood up and dusted off her robe. 

"But I don't love her!" Draco said, jumping up. 

"Then why did you tell me it was a lover's spat," Madam Pomfrey turned around. "Mister Malfoy, listen to me. You have a week and a half to break that spell. I don't care how you do it, or if you don't love her, or if you are, deep inside, harboring some feelings for her. I do care that you save that girl. It is essential- to her, and to you," she glanced up at the large grandfather clock in the corner. It read 8:45. "And with that," Madam Pomfrey said, her hand waving in the general area of the clock. " I do believe it best for you to get to class," she thrust a signed note into his hand. "Good day Mister Malfoy." And Draco suddenly found himself alone in the hallway, staring at the heavy wooden door that stood between him and Hermione. 

********************

End of Chapter Three. Now everyone- don't review all at once.my email account might jam, considering it has seen no reviews in some time now. Aw, forget the sarcasm. PPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEE, review. I will be eternally in your debt!!!!!! Thank you and goodnight. 


	5. Chapter Four

_Okay. Here's the next chapter! In addition to adding the chapterI am looking for a beta-readerif there's anyone out there (hopefully with some experience because I have NONE J ) please email me at _rogue8801@yahoo.com_. Thanks! And enjoy!_

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione dreamed

_She was in a hallway, long and winding. Blinded by the darkness, she stumbled down the corridor, using her hands to guide her. Finally she came to the end of the hallway. There were two doors, one marked _Draco_ and one marked _Ron_. Simultaneously both doors opened, Each revealing a picture of what her life would be with them, each of them older, wiser, handsomer. _

Draco stood in front of a huge, sprawling house, gray marble, with a huge yard filled with flowers, and a bright blue sky that stretched above the pretty scene. Blond, curly haired children frolicked in the grasses, chasing butterflies and each other. Draco laughed good- naturedly as a blond child wrapped himself adoringly around his leg. He turned to Hermione and she suddenly saw how much more handsome he could be if he'd just smile once in awhile. He said nothing to her simply smiled and laughed with the little boy, now in his arms. Hermione smiled sadly back, and waved feebly, although she had a hunch that she was not where they could see her.

Ron sat on the floor of a dark, dank flat. Outside rain poured down. The furniture in the flat was unmatched, crude colors contrasting with ugly, tasteless rugs. The wallpaper was peeling, the floor dirty and uncleaned. He looked up at her with eyes full of despair. He tried to speak, hoarse words that she couldn't make out. Desperately she struggled forward, trying to reach him, touch him, find out what was wrong. Dimly she heard Draco shout her name, trying in vain to hold her close to him, pull her to him. She saw the pretty picture of her future with him disappear, leaving him in front of the same house- although with no lawn and no bright sky. Ron's picture didn't change at all.

And then she realized. The future of both of these men depended on who she_, Hermione Granger, chose to love. And suddenly, she was very, very afraid. _

________________________________________________________________________

Draco sat next to lake. It was the morning after Hermione's fall, and it had been raining for hours. Classes had started for the day yet he hadn't gone inside. He hadn't even brought his cloak with him; so he was sitting in the rain, getting his perfect hair wet and his neatly pressed robes muddy and soaking.

Which was the first sign to Harry that something was wrong. He had gotten word at the end of dinner last night that Hermione had been injured, and had left his shepherd's pie to go to the Hospital Wing only to find that visitor's hours were over. When returning to the Great Hall, he found it empty, the plates cleared, the students gone. Giving up, he'd retreated to the dormitories. This morning he'd gotten up early and once again allowed his feet to travel over the way to the Hospital Wing only to be caught by Bill, who had invited him in to discuss the location of the essay Harry was supposed to turn in the previous day, which wasn't, as Bill put it "anywhere near the others on my desk, nor in the classroom." So Harry had been given a detention by Bill (_ I can't believe Bill would do that to me! _Harry had thought indignantly), and had gotten out of Bill's office just as the warning bell sounded for first classes. So the fact that Harry had not had breakfast, nor finished dinner the day before, coupled with the fact that he had not been able to see how injured Hermione was, had made Harry very sour indeed. At break he had left the castle and walked down to the lake, hoping to see Hagrid, who, as it turned out, wasn't in his hut. It had been as he was turning to go back up to the castle that he'd spotted Draco. 

And so there he was, standing behind a tree watching his archenemy wallow in what seemed to be overwhelming sadness. He just hoped Draco wouldn't start bawlingthe last thing Harry wanted to do was comfort a Slytherin who looked as though he'd just lost his best friend. _Like he had one to begin with,_ Harry thought, rolling his eyes and preparing to turn away. But something stopped him, and made him look closer at the boy who sat not yards way from him. Sighing, he stuffed his hands into his robe pockets and, trying to seem nonchalant and uncaring, headed over in Draco's direction.

The silver-haired boy did not even notice his approach. In fact, it was only when Harry spoke that Draco looked up and take note of his presence. 

"Oh. Potter," he said in a very un-Draco, un-evil way that took Harry totally by surprise. 

"Malfoy," he replied, once the surprise had gone away. "I didn't see you at breakfast." This of course, was a complete lie, as Harry had not been to breakfast.

Malfoy, however, did not appear to have caught on to that fact. "Searching for me?" he asked, the touch of Malfoy sarcasm slinking back into his voice. "I'm so hurt," he said in mock sadness. "That you didn't see meand I waved to you and everything." He stood up, his blonde head brushing the lowest branches of the tree he had been sitting under, shaking droplets like tears onto his face and hair. 

Harry resisted to roll his eyes. Instead he turned his eyes upward, to look at the taller boy, who had apparently recovered from whatever sorrow that had afflicted him. 

"Well Potter. I have to get to the library. Research You knowsomething that people with brains do." Draco said, starting up the grassy, wet knoll.

"Oh really? I thought it was just something that people with no love life did." Harry had struck a nerve. He saw Draco go rigid, but the taller boy did not turn. He simply stood for a long moment. Then, slowly, a reply filtered back to him.

" Don't talk about what you don't know Potterit makes you seem even more ignorant," Draco said softly, his words calm and his face impassive. With that he headed back up to the castle, head bent against the wind, silver locks blowing back against his face. 

Harry watched him until he vanished into the blackness of the castle interior. 

__

________________________________________________________________________

Draco's father had told him once never to skip classes. "It is to juvenile of an act to play," Lucius had told his son." Malfoys are capable of so much more evil." But that had been a long time ago, in an age where Draco still feared and was awed by his powerful father. But time had passed and Draco had outgrown such fear and awe and moved on to annoyance and sarcasm where his father was concerned. And so Draco disregarded his father's "advice" and skipped Potion's, heading instead to the place that he had told Potter he'd be.

Draco was quite fond of the library. It was quiet and large with big tables that were fairly comfortable if you wanted to catch a snooze in between classes, and big books full of evil spells and curses that Draco enjoyed perusing during his free time. 

It was also, he knew, a home for other books. Reference books in the restricted section. And in the restricted section was an entire section devoted to medical spells and curses, counter-spells and counter-curses. He hummed a little tune, trying to appear as though he was up to something good, and sat down at a table. With one eye on Madam Pince, who had her back turned towards him, and one eye on the piece of parchment he was forging a name on, he hastily scrawled a signature. 

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said, stepping up and boldly tapping the librarian on the shoulder. Madam Pince turned, looking irritated. "I have a note from Professor SnapeI need a few books out of the restricted section on medical spells and curses." He waved the signature in front of her. "I have a note and everything." He shot her a mouth-watering Malfoy smile, hoping to charm her into not looking at the note too much. It worked.

The toothy old librarian smiled. "You've got your father's smile there young man. Knew him back in the daysweet child Lucius," Draco surpressed a smile. _If father's sweet I'd hate to know what Potter's father and his friends were. horrid devils._ He snickered to himself. "He was in here all the time. Hated the place, but liked to work in here," she said, unlocking the gate to the Restricted section. Draco listened with half an ear, nodding occasionally. 

"Ahokay," she said, handing him about a dozen large volumes. "When you're through browsing through those just give me a wave and I'll get more for you." Draco's eyebrows rose. 

"More?" he echoed. "How many books like these are there in this library?" 

"Oh...lots and lots. A lot of the greatest medi-wizards graduated from this schoolin fact, it was possibly the greatest who kindly donated all of those books you hold in your handplus the others on the shelf." She peered around almost mistily at the rows upon rows of books. "AhSo you're taken care of?" Draco nodded, shifting the heavy books to one side. "Good. There's a table you can work at over there in that corner where you won't be disturbed."

Draco grunted a thanks and staggered over to the corner, letting the books tumble out of his arms. Collapsing into a chair, he thought in despair that he'd never be able to finish off the stack of books before the day was over. And then he realized that it wasn't really a choice. _Hermione needs meshe needs me in a way no other person has ever needed meAnd II am going to be there for her_ And with a new determination, he seized a book (in a very Hermione-like way), and flipped to the index, searching for a curse called Dragon's Kiss. 

He found it moments later, an entire three pages full of information. The first page restated what he'd been told by Madam Pomfrey. You must prove yourself worthy of their love, and when you have broken that spell, the girl or boy whom you love will love you unconditionally. And of course the catch was stated as well: If you do not prove yourself worthy by the next full moon, your love will stayed sealed in darkness for all eternity. 

He frowned as he reread it. _How the hell am I supposed to prove myself worthy? _He wondered, flipping the thick, manila page. On the next page he found an answer. 

"How To Prove Yourself Worthy" he read aloud. _This is too easysomething's up. _He eyed the page suspiciously before reading on. 

_The Dragon's Kiss is well known for it's catch- after all, how easy is it to prove yourself to your one true love? Below are some example on how wizards and witches throughout magical history managed to free a loved one from the awful curse of the Dragon's Kiss. On the next page you will read the stories of five warlocks and witches who did not break the curse in time. _

Draco decided not to read that page. He was, however, interested in what the page he had begun to read had to offer him. With keen curiosity he read further, unaware that the day was slipping through his fingers. 

__

Sir Tristam of Bailey, a wizened wizard who lived in the time of Merlin was an old man when he fell in love with a young girl. Alas, however, he and her father had been rivals when they were younger, and the girl's father refused Tristam her hand in marriage. She fell under the curse and Tristam became at a loss on how to help her. Finally, he decided to go and see the girl's father, and to talk about the girl's fate. In the process of talking to him, Tristam and the father became more and more chivalrous towards each other, and in the end, they became good friends, which was enough to break the spell. A week after the girl awoke the two were married. 

Draco frowned. _I could do this I supposebe nicer to her parentsbut that really goes against everything Malfoyand more than that, it doesn't really seem enough. _Inside his head Draco laughed. _"Goes against everything Malfoy? That's rich. As if this whole Dragon's-Kiss-I'm-In-Love-With-A-Gryfinndor isn't already against everything Malfoy. _With a shock Draco realized that a month ago, even a week ago, Gryfinndor wouldn't have been in that sentencein it's place would have mudblood. _How quickly your colors change_he thought. 

His eyes skimmed the rest of the page. Nothing else seemed to fit his situation. He groaned tiredly and shook his head, turning to glance out the window. With a shock he noticed it was already five o'clock. He looked around and caught sight of other students, in the library to study. Hastily he put away the medical books, disappointed that he hadn't really found anything useful, and wary of prying eyes that would wonder what he was doing. No one even glanced his way. Gloomily he shoved his hands into his robe pockets and headed out of the library, Hermione on his mind. He met no one as his feet traveled the path to the Hospital Wing. _Everyone's probably at dinner, _he decided. _So now is a perfect time to visit my "true love". _

Upon entering the Hospital Wing he found a visitor already beside Hermione's bedside. A certain black-haired, green-eyed visitor and the sight of Harry sitting beside Hermione's prone form made Draco's blood boil. He was, however, smart enough to know that if he caused a scene here all it would do would make the Gryfinndor suspicious. So instead of going over to Harry and pounding the other boy's face in, he slunk over to a chair near the window and concentrated on watching the sun set. 

At last, at long, long last, Harry stood up, took hold of Hermione's hand one last time, and left the Hospital Wing. _Finally,_ Draco thought, creeping over to Harry's vacated chair and sitting down on the edge of it. His nerves seemed to extra jumpy todayalthough perhaps he was tired. 

He sat watching Hermione for awhile. Someone had cleaned her up since he'd brought her in the day before. Her hair had been brushed back from her face and her robes righted. Hi heart tightened to see her lying so stillalmost dead. _It's up to me to save her_The truth had never been so clear to Draco. _And I don't think I can do it_

"Mister Malfoy? Visiting hours are over. You need to leave." Madam Pomfrey had come out of her office. 

"Alright. Thank you," Draco said, gazing dispiritedly at Hermione. He gathered up his cloak, which he had flung over his chair and stood to leave. Making sure Madam Pomfrey had left, he dropped his head quickly and gave Hermione a kiss, a kiss unlike he had bestowed upon any other woman ever before in his lifeA kiss of gentleness, sweetness and promiseand with that kiss, he took his leave.

________________________________________________________________________

_Whew! That was a longer than usual chapter! I'm so glad you guys like this story J !!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you liked this chapter! More coming soon!_


	6. Chapter Five

The night was dark, the forest still and quiet except for the sounds of crickets chirping. In a small clearing in the center of the forest a tall, cloaked figure stood. Slightly behind the figure were two other cloaked beings. One of them took off his hood to reveal a pale, chubby face with watery blue eyes and a rather pointed nose. He paused for a second to listen.

Suddenly overhead there came a noise like thousands of wings beating. The chubby man stumbled backwards into the brush, terrified, as thirteen winged creatures landed simultaneously, circling the other two cloaked beings in a tight ring, leaving a space for one more amidst their ranks. 

The short man stood and brushed off his cloak, slipping back into the circle to stand beside his master. 

"Wormtail." The cold, slippery voice came from beneath the tallest hood. "Count how many." A silver hand emerged from the servant's sleeve and one long finger pointed to each of the feathered creatures. 

"Thirteen, master," the rat's voice wobbled. He and the other stepped backwards slightly, veering away from the glowing eyes that sparked with anger.

"Thirteen" he turned from his servants and took his attention to the creatures that surrounded him. "Your leader."

A tall, extremely pale man stepped forward, his dozen wings lying flat to create a cape-like substance over his shoulders and back. His hair was braided back from the temple, his silvery eyes cold and emotionless. 

"Yes?" the voice was beautiful and coldfar away yet close at the same timea whisper and a scream. Wormtail began to whimper. 

"Did Ior did I notask for twice seven of your services?" the master hissed. The being in front of them began to file his nails in a casual, off hand manner. "Answer me darkangel!"

The vampire looked up. "The time has not yet come for everyone to arriveand the missing has the longest way to travel." He answered smoothly, slipping the file back into his shirt. "It would do well for you to regain some patience, Oh Great One." The last sentence sounded mocking. The gray, cloaked being's eyes glittered maliciously, though he said nothing.

At that very moment, a flutter of wings sounded, and from the darkness of the sky fell another pale "angel"literally. He landed in the bushes some five feet away from the clearing. There was silence for several long seconds.

Then, "I'm oh-kay! No need to panic, or even worry!" a cheerful, exuberant voice with a West Coast American accent sounded out. Voldemort's eyebrows rose as the last of the great darkangels sidled into his place, thus completing the circle. "Sowhat's up?" 

The leader of the pride (as they so chose to call themselves) swept over to the newcomer. 

"Where were you?" he hissed softly.

"I had a long way to travel," whined the newcomer. 

" I am starting to regret ever having chosen you as my noviceyou're making me look bad!" the leader snapped.

"Sorry, man. I'll try and get here on time next meeting okay? No big, Unclecalm downyou're turning purple!" The younger vampire burst into peals of laughter, alternatively slapping his thigh and wiping tears from his eyes. "Get itturning purpleyou're really, really whiteheh hehoh-kay then. You guys' sense of humor must have stayed down in the grave!" he burst into laughter again, completely oblivious to the fact that no one else seemed to find him funny. He was in on his eighth vampire joke when Voldemort finally stepped in. 

"Ye Gods!" he thundered, his hood falling back to reveal his ugly, misshapen face. "If it's one thing I hate worse than American muggles it's American vampires! Someone SHUT HIM UP!" (AN: No offense to my peeps here in the States! I love ya!) Several of the other vampires hurried to do so, pleasure glinting in their pale eyes. "For the love of God! At lastthere is silence!" Voldemort rubbed his temples, then impatiently snapped towards the two Death Eaters he had brought. They both stepped forward.

"Yes Master?" Lucius Malfoy asked

"See to the fire." The Master's voice was harsh and brutal. Moments later there was a great, green bonfire burning in the center of the clearing. "Good." Voldemort stepped carefully around the edges, making a complete circle. "Wormtailthe powder." The shorter man nervously tossed in packet of powder, shrieking as the fire consumed it and exploded the paper remnants. 

For several long moments there was silence as the fire grew. At last, after a time, there came to be images in the flamesimages of one thing in particular: a large castle with thousands of shining lights glowing brightly set next to a forest and behind a lake. The vampires drew one collective breath and stepped forth to behold the picture.

Voldemort smiled, his plan working perfectly. "Recongnize this place? It belonged to your kind oncemany, many, many years agoSoon it will be yours once again. This is what you must do" All eyes were upon this terrible figure as at last his scheme unfolded. "Now fly back to your homesIn two days we will begin!" 

The image of Hogwarts flickered slightly as these last words were said, and in the flames a pale face appeared- unnoticed by everyone except for one. 

******************************

Ginny sat, lonely and small in the farthest corner of the common room. She felt miserable, and probably looked the same way; her already shabby robes disheveled and her hair askew- her face pale and her freckles standing out even more than usual. It was, all in all, an image Ginny had wished her brother's best friend never to be presented withYet there he was, stepping through the portrait hole and making a beeline for her.

Hastily Ginny smoothed her hair (although it helped little) and uncurled herself from the ball she had forced herself into earlier that evening after dinner. She straightened her robes as best she could and bounced slightly in her seat, hoping to bring color to her cheeks.

It obviously didn't work, as the first comment Harry made was on the color of her complexion.

"Feeling sick, Gin?" Harry asked, concern evident in his voice. "Better take you down to the Hospital Wing for some Pepperup potion.I was just down there, Madam Pomfrey's made a brand-new cauldron-full," he said, sinking down in the armchair across from her and heaving his bookbag into his lap.

"Visiting Ron again?" Ginny asked, leaning forward. 

Harry looked up, surprised. "UmNo, though I did see him while I was there. He was asleep. I actually went down there to visit Hermionedidn't you hear?"

"Not the whole story- just the fact that she was in the Hospital Wing. I tried to go over there but I was so distracted todaywhat happened?"

Harry stopped flipping through his Divination text to push up his glasses, and in doing so, he got a closer glimpse of Ginny. What he saw there surprised him. She was pale and sickly-looking, her eyes looking big for her thin face. Her robes were twisted about her frail body. Her hair, that usually she fought so hard to keep manageable was frizzy and twisted. 

" Forget what happened to Hermionefor the moment at least. What the heck is the matter with you?" Harry asked, worry evident in his voice. Ginny felt a quick thrill go through her body as she realized that worry was related to caring, and since Harry was so concerned, it had to mean something. But that was simply a flash and she was grounded in reality as Harry finished his sentence. "-Usually take such care to make sure you're all primped upI'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey right now!" and with an air of finality, Harry stood and took hold of Ginny's arm. Ginny, however, had other ideas.

"Thanks Harry," she replied, twisting out of his grip. "But I really am fineIt's nothing- I mean- Well- I'm sure whatever it is will pass in a few days." Ginny said, more confidence in her voice than what she really felt. 

Harry frowned at her, uneasy still by her appearance. He hesitated for a moment, and then relented "All right, Ginbut if it doesn't I'm taking it as my responsibility to get you to the Hospital Wingunderstand?" Ginny nodded meekly. A moment or two passed. 

"Soabout Hermione?" Ginny asked tentatively. 

"Ohyes. About Hermione," Harry shook his head for a second, feeling a little overwhelmed. _Well who wouldn't be? _he thought to himself. _Their two best friends both in the hospital at the same time with no one to talk toWell, I suppose that's where you're wrong HarryGinny's here. _"Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell me all of the details, but I gathered there was a bit more than the fact that Hermione fell and hit her head. She said that Draco had brought Hermione inkind of suspicious if you ask mebut then, you didn't," he flashed Ginny a quick smile. She grinned back, feeling a bit more relaxed now. "Hermione will probably be out for another week or so, and then she'll have to stay in the Hospital Wing for a little while longerbut that reason wasn't divulged to meMadam Pomfrey said something about spell? I don't know. You'll have to pump her for more information," Harry shrugged apologetically. 

"Okay then." Ginny rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'll visit her tomorrowI should have gone today but-"

"No, no" Harry interrupted. "It really wouldn't have one you much good. Both Ron and Hermione may as well be stone for all of the reaction they provide to you It seems to me that Madam Pomfrey said that Ron would be up and about as soon as she could finish brewing her concussion potionand she was almost done the other day. Stop worrying Gineverything will turn out fine. Just go on upstairs and get some rest." He smiled reassuringly at her, and despite herself, Ginny was convinced. 

"All right, all right," she gathered her bag. "Are you going up yet?"

"NoI have a few things left to do homework-wiseI'll go up in a little while. Good-night Ginny!" Harry called after her. She waved back to him and disappeared up the spiral staircase. 

Harry sat in that chair for almost another hour- finishing up his homework, reading up on some new Quidditch material and writing a letter to Sirius. At the end of his "work period", he stood, stretched, yawned and gathered up his things, preparing to go back up to the dorms. As he did so something in the far window caught his eye. Perplexed, he headed over there and peered out. The darkness out there astounded him, which was odd, as Harry knew it to be a full moon. Shrugging it off as tiredness, he continued on his way upstairs, not looking back. 

Had he done so he would have noted that a pale face appeared in the window, silvery eyes shining, pointed teeth gleaming in a predator's smile.

**************************

_Yay! End chapter 5! I hope you guys aren't too confused about that beginning partit will all make sense later(btw, darkangel is a word I picked up to mean vampire, in case you didn't knowJ ) And please review! Thanks!_


	7. Chapter Six

_Okhere's the next chapter! Thanks (as always) to Alohomora, my beta! And to all of my readers and reviewers! Luv ya! _

*************************

Draco yawned and stretched, reaching his long arms up to gently caress the velvety trappings of his bed before leaping out and surveying the room. It was freezing for one thing. And empty as well. He frowned, slightly puzzled, yet at the same time, glad to be alone. _Huh. I'd forgotten it was the start of the holidays today, _he realized, running a hand through his bed-spiked hair. He did a few more stretches and meandered over to the mirror.

His reflection gazed back at him, handsome as ever. His hand shifted from his hair to trace his chin, feeling the rough stubble of hair that reminded him he had yet to shave. His gray eyes looked tired but alert- his skin the same color as always. _What makes me so different than people like Neville or Weasley_he caught himself wondering. Then the spell was broken as he laughed. _God Draco, _he thought to himself. _You're turning into a regular old softie. _He turned away from the mirror and as he did so, spotted for the first time a large, sleek, black barn own, sitting on top of his bed canopy, an official looking letter tied upon one claw.

Draco already knew where it was from. Home. He'd promised his parents to be back over the Christmas Break, but had purposely "missed" the train so as to avoid it. Rolling his eyes, he untied the letter, grabbed the owl by the legs and tossed him up, trusting him to find the open cathedral window that hid up in the rafters, letting in very little sunlight. He unrolled the letter and began to read:

__

Draco-

Mother's angry. She wanted you to come home. You know her. I _however, NEEDED you to come home. We have things we need you to help us withand how am I supposed to tell you the plan if you're not HERE???I am trusting that you will get your ass down to the Hogsmeade station and be home by tomorrow night. If notexpect a visit from ME!_

There was no need to sign that letter. Draco already knew it was from his father. He sighed, tossing the letter onto his bedside table, and in a sudden gesture of anger and frustration, he kicked the very solid stone wall. Pain laced up his leg but Draco refused to let his face show any of it. He hobbled over to the mirror to see his face again, and was struck by the apparent Malfoy-ness of it allThe pain and anger filled eyes, the bright cheeks, the grimace of the mouth

__

That really hurt, he whimpered in his mind, hopping on one foot as he cradled the other in his arms, still in front of the mirror. _Wellsomeone's laughing right about now._

The door opened with a bang as Pansy popped her head in. 

"Draco?" she called, in a syrupy, singsong tone. Surprised, Draco lost his balance and tipped over, landing on his back. Hoping she hadn't yet seen him, he used his elbows to propel himself underneath one of the beds. He'd gotten halfway under when Pansy caught sight of him. 

"There you are, muffin!" she squealed, hop-skipping over to him and grabbing to foot he'd just kicked into the wall and pulling on it. Draco grabbed the bed frame to keep her from pulling him out any more, but Pansy was a little heartier than he'd thought. With an _oof!_ she pulled him all the way out and let his leg drop with the rest of him on the floor. _Good thing I don't sleep commando anymore,_ Draco thought, realizing he hadn't yet gotten dressed and was still in his emerald silk boxers. _Haven't since that time Goyle tried to hop into bed with me. But you _she's_ loving this, look at her face. _He rolled away from her and vaulted up, his foot now throbbing. Draco ignored it.

"What do you want, Pansy?" he snapped, having no patience for the terrier-like girl.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me today" she giggled and put a finger to her lips. "I won't tell Blaise" she giggled again, her short, reddish, frizzy mop of hair shaking. 

"Ican't," Draco replied, his mind reeling for want of an excuse. "Because Ihave to go home." He really hadn't planned on actually following his father's command, but as he thought more about, he realized that if his father came to the school, he'd likely find Hermionewho was someone Draco especially didn't want his father to meet. Besides, the Malfoy library probably had loads of good research material hat he could look up the Dragon's Kiss in. "YeahThat's right. I missed the train yesterday, and now I have to go home." He hauled out one of his packing cases and began to toss in robes from the wardrobe. 

"Ohbut Draco-" Pansy began.

"No, no!" he cut her off. "I have to go and visit my mother. She's ailing." _Where did that come from Draco? _his mind snapped. _Mother's fine_.

"Ohpoor baby I'll-" Draco finished packing, snapped the case shut and put an arm around Pansy propelling her to the door.

"You have a good day now!" he called, pushing her out and slamming the door shut behind her. He slumped against it, panting. _ JesusFinally she's gone! _ He pushed himself upright and dressed hastily, not wanting Pansy to come back inor Blaise for that matter. He'd forgotten all about his girlfriend in the past few days. _Almost a week now, _he mused as he made his way through the almost empty common room, running a hand through his un-brushed hair again. 

He made it out of the common room with no problem, and even managed to get out of the dungeons before someone caught sight of him. Walking briskly through the damp, dark, winding corridors, he at last stumbled upon the stairs up to the Great Hall. Without looking back he hurried up them.

*****************************

"Look," Ginny jabbed her brother's best friend in the ribs. "Wonder where Malfoy's off to." She and Harry had just emerged from the Great Hall, where'd they been eating breakfast. Harry, who had immersed himself in his copy of the Daily Prophet as soon as he'd finished eating, looked up from an article about the current gnome population to see what Ginny was talking about. 

Malfoy was standing in the middle of the hall, fumbling with his case, which hadn't been packed properly and was now looking quite strained with the amount of contents that had been haphazardly thrown into it. It appeared that Malfoy had forgotten to use a "pack-rite" charm before embarking upon his trip. Ginny giggled at the sight of him. Harry rolled his eyes and returned to his article. 

"Come on!" Ginny whispered, grabbing his elbow. "Let's follow him!" 

"Hate to break it to you, Gin," Harry replied rolling his newspaper and dropping it into his bag. He caught hold of her face and pointed it toward Malfoy. "But he's not going anywhere." Ginny shook herself free.

"Well, he's going somewherewe'll just follow him when he does start to move," she retorted, refusing to be daunted. "Now, follow me. You know your plans for the day won't equal to whatever Malfoy's up to." She skirted the edge of the staircase, hunched over nearly double, and crouched by one of the banisters, pulling Harry down with her. 

Meanwhile, Malfoy had made peace with his packing case, and was now hastily heading to the huge doors in the front of the Entrance Hall. Harry found himself jerked back upright and toted alongside Ginny as they hurried after him, taking care to stay as out of sight as possible.

They followed him all the way down to the Hogsmeade Ticket Platform, where Malfoy purchased one ticket to King's Cross Station. Then they followed him onto the train.

"Ginny!" Harry protested as the girl dragged him up the stairs and looked up and down the corridor for the silver-haired Slytherin. "This is ridiculous. We need to get off right now!"

"Oh, come on Harry!" Ginny wheedled, turning back to face him. "This is just a way to spend the afternoon. I mean, we'll get off befor-" with a rumble the engine began to fire up. A blast of steam relayed to the passengers that the Hogwarts Express was ready for departure. 

"You were going to say 'before the train leaves' weren't you?" Harry asked dangerously. Ginny whimpered and didn't answer. "Curse it Gin!" he snapped, staring past her out the window as the train began to pick up speed. "Now we're stuck following Malfoyif we choose to or not!"

"Well, well, well. Look who's decided to accompany me on back homeIt's Potterand Weasley Two," Draco's cool voice chilled Harry's temper, and both he and Ginny turned to look at the other boy. "Won't you come in and join me?" he gestured mockingly at the compartment door, his eyes flashing slightly. No answer came from the other two. "AlrightI change that. Get yourselves in here and explain what the hell you're doing following me around. NOW!"

****************************

"Ugh" Ron groaned as his eyes saw light for the first time in four days. "What happened?" he asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing his head. 

"Not to worry about that dearyou just got into an accident on the Quidditch field. Nowup you go! Let's see how well you can walk," Madam Pomfrey's cheery voice throbbed in Ron's skull. "I can give you a potion for that headache if you want it dearbut it should go away in a few hours," she caught Ron as the tall boy's legs went out from under him. "I just gave you a potion to wake you upyou haven't been cured yet. Sit there dearI'll go get the other things you need." 

"Thank you," he replied quietly, his voice hoarse. He crumpled back onto the bed and lay staring at the rafters of the room.

At last the head nurse returned. "Here now, sit up again, young man, and I'll see what I can do." Gently she spoon-fed Ron the assorted syrups and tonics until at last Ron felt back to normal. "NowI'll bet you're feeling better, aren't you?" Ron nodded slowly. "Good. You're bound to be feeling tired in a few hours though, so for the next few days, take it easy, rest often and don't tax yourself to much. You should be up and about by Christmasif not, come back to me and I'll see what else I can give you." She surveyed Ron one last time. "Now out with you!" she said, shooing him out the heavy door. "I hope not to see you again for awhilebut I know that won't be the case. Stay out of trouble!" and with that, the door slammed shut.

*************************

Hermione dreamed:

__

She lying, still in her hospital gown on the hospital bed, which was quite uncomfortable. Draco sat at her side, tracing designs on the palm of her hand and smirking in his usual old way. She sat up groggily. 

"What's going on? Where am I?" she asked him. He made no reply, just finished tracing the design. At last he was finished. Hermione pulled her hand back and looked at her palm. What he had done was not a design after allbut a poem of sortsa spell.

In the darkest hour,

You lie alone,

I am with you

Though not in body.

I will not let you go.

She stared at him. 

"What is this?" she asked, cradling her palm to her heart.

Don't worry just yet about itit's simply something to remember me by" he smirked again. "And don't expect a lovey-dovey note and a romantic me every time I come and visit youthis is beginning to grate on my nerves." He stood up, and disappeared.

Hermione stared once more at her palm, memorizing the words. I will not let you go_go where? She wonderedAnd since when have you been holding on to me?_

*****************************

Lalalala! Another chapter! I know the things that happened in Chapter Five have yet to make since, but bear with meIt will come in time! Thanks for everyone's review! Please keep them coming! J 


	8. Chapter Seven

You could have heard a pin drop as Draco slid the compartment door closed. Harry and Ginny sat down upon one of the worn cushions of the train seats; Draco sprawled across the bench opposite them, his eyes slightly darker than they usually were. Ginny sat next to Harry, hands in her lap, twisting, face pale. Obviously she had thought that the "whole let's-follow-Draco!" plan had just been one to pass the time. Now they were London-bound with neither ticket nor moneyand at the station would be Draco's parents. _Can my day get any better?_ Harry wondered, frowning at the window as the scenery blurred with the train's quick pace. 

Draco stopped examining his nails to glance up at them. "Soback to my original question," he said, voice like ice. "Why were you following me?" Ginny whimpered. Harry couldn't understand why she was so upset. 

A few seconds passed. Then Harry realized Ginny was not planning on answering the Slytherin' s question herself. He sighed, then sat up straighter in his seat. 

"We were bored," he replied, looking Draco in the face. 

"You were bored," Draco repeated. He was now twirling his wand between his long, pale fingers. "You were bored" he waved his hands in the air as though trying to make sense of something difficult to grasp. "What, pray tell, makes _me_ so interesting?" 

Harry sighed again. He had a serious headache. Not only had been going along with Ginny gotten him stuck on a train going farther and farther from Hogwarts by the minute, he was possibly being delivered into the hands of the man who worked for the creature that had been after Harry since he was born. It all was, in essentiality, not the way Harry wished to spend Christmas break. Worse yet, he stuck on a train with Draco. Deciding not to answer, he turned his gaze back to the scenery. 

Ginny said nothing either, though not for the same reason as Harry. She was struggling with a question that had been building up inside of her ever since the night before, when she had heard the story of Hermione's fall. _Why was Draco the one to bring Hermione into the Hospital Wing? _she wondered. _He hates her with a passionwhy not just leave her out wherever she was to die? Wowthat sounds kind of melodramatic Gin, _she thought, giggling to herself. Sobering she realized that once upon a time, it was something the Slytherin could have been capable of. Now she wasn't so sure. 

She curled her knees up to her chest and sighed, a quiet sigh that no one heard but her. _And of courseit _is always _about Hermione_. She frowned and tossed her hair over her face so that neither boy could see her expression. 

It didn't matter- Ginny was not a person who was easily read. Her emotions flitted and fluttered about to the point where no one- even she- could decipher them. 

Draco watched the redhead for a little while, hoping to unlock some mystery to what she was thinking. Giving up, he turned his attention to an easier prey: Harry Potter never hid his emotions-they were always right where Draco could find them. He knew immediately as he glanced over what the other boy was thinking. _Why did I help Hermione out? _

The silver-haired boy rubbed his temples. He'd been thinking the same thing for awhile too. Tempted though he was to ask if either of the two Gryfinndors knew anything about the Dragon's Kiss spell, he refrained. There were some things even minimal Slytherins didn't dolike asking help from know-it-all Gryfinndors. He sighed, and frowned, and turned his attention to the window. He had no real idea why he wasn't bursting with evilnesshe had the boy his father wanted within arms reach- and yet he did nothing. He felt nothing either- and this bothered him. 

Still frowning, he twirled the hand holding his wand again, and started back as black fireworks suddenly exploded from the tip, singeing his eyebrows and his hair slightly. The shocked expression on his face would have made Harry burst into peals of laughter were he not so downcast. The expression that followed it set Harry immediately on guard. 

Draco was the one person Harry knew- besides Hermione and Ginny- who hid their emotions. Not as if he knew where to look for emotions anyway- but Draco certainly had never revealed any up-front. The emotions on his face right now were anything but hidden- and the one that was playing like a muggle movie across Draco's face clearly spelled out fear. Two blinks later and the look was gone, replaced with his usual stone-like appearance. Harry's emerald orbs followed Draco's arm as the other boy slipped his wand back in his sleeve, and sat back against the cushions- seemingly oblivious to the fact that Harry and Ginny were still there.

Ginny too had seen the silver-haired boy's reaction to the fireworks. She, however, understood it far more than Harry seemed to- this she supposed came from the fact that she was from a Wizarding family, and had been raised by parents who had survived the Dark Ages when Voldemort was in power. If she had retained any information from her parents' stories, it was one thing black fireworks were bad. Very bad. Usually foreshadowing something even worse than the sign of black fireworks. Black fireworks had been seen on the day Tom Riddle graduated from Hogwarts, and seen the day before the Potter's were killed, andthey were just bad.

She shivered slightly and drew herself even more into a ball, as far away from the Slytherin as she could get. She didn't know what was going to happen- or when- or why- but she knew one thing, and one thing for sureFollowing Draco had been a very bad idea.

***********************

Lucius Malfoy paced back and forth in his study, his face crumpled in an ugly scowl, and his fist curled into balls on either side of his body. _Where is that boy? _He raged internally. _Time there was when he'd be the first off the train, anxious to come home and help me servenow he doesn't even come home_The scowl turned into a snarl. _Ahbut I know what has happened to himhe's stopped fearing me- or gone softor both. _Lucius stopped pacing and went over to the mantle. Kneeling, he picked up a spark and held it glowing in his palm. _I will have to somethingfor the boy's sake. He cannot grow up to be like anothermuggle sympathizer. _He crushed the spark in his hand, feeling the red-hot fire lace up his arm, the flames heating his pale face. Growling, he threw the crushed remains maliciously back in the hearth, and sat back on his heels, his black cloak blooming behind him in an unseen breeze. 

Puzzlement taking over his rage (at least for the time being), Lucius lifted a hand- palm up in front of him- and paused to listen. An eerie song filled the air, and from his hand there came a roaring blue-black fire, consuming the space in front of him, blinding him with it's brilliant light. 

In the flames lay, suspended, a pretty young girl with brown hair and pale skin. And sitting next to her was his son, holding on hand gently in his, talking softly upon deaf ears. Lucius went white with rage. He knew that girlthat awful mudbloodshe was one of Potter's friends! Dating the redhead with all the frecklesArthur's son. And there was his son, the pride of all he had, sitting there and COMFORTING her? _He should be killing her, torturing her, making her scream for mercy! _He rose, delirious in his rage, fingers curling around an imaginary throat as he heard his victim's wild screams

His son would payand at last Lucius knew how to make him. Grabbing his wand, he stormed out of the room, the blue fire still glowing bright behind him.

*************************

__

Hermione watched Lucius leave, the heavy oaken doors slamming shut behind him. She neither moved nor spoke from her place in the fire, but she had no need for ears and eyes. She could hear quite well all the same. And better yet, she could hear his thoughts. Her closed eyes clouded with worry, for herself, and for Draco- though she didn't know why she was so concerned about the Slytherin. 

Scratch that- she did. And it scared her to why she cared so much about him. She shook her head free of thoughts from him and began to sink back into that wonderfully blissful state where nothing bothered her- nothing worried her. Where there were no Dracos, no boyfriends, no problems with lovenothing but sleepand of course dreams. 

She slept fitfully that night, dreaming of black fireworks and pale hands, reaching for her throat. And lastly, of ruby red drops of blood, spilling like tears down her front, washing awaywashing away

*************************

Ron sat in front of the Gryfinndor fire, perplexed. He had searched every place he could think of for Harry and Hermione, but they were no where to be found. He wondered what could have gone on in the few days that he was outsurely they'd have left him a note had they chosen to leave for the holidayHe scrunched up his face and ran his fingers through his red curls, staring deep into the fire.

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and stood up. _Gin must know where they are! _he decided, stretching sore muscles and heading up to the girls' dorm. He paused in front of Ginny's room and stood rather uncomfortably outside, rather unwilling to knock. He knew very few people in that dorm- and if Ginny wasn't there The need to talk to his friends overwhelmed this and the knocked on the door with a great boldness. For a few seconds it was quiet, and then at last someone came to answer the door. 

She was on the tall side, with short black hair and green eyes that narrowed when she saw him at first- as though trying to imagine where she'd seen him before. Ron shifted uneasily as she took him in, and then nodded, as if affirming some private thought.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Um" Ron scratched the nape of his neck and looked at the floor, his uncomfortable-ness seeping back into his body. "Is Ginny Weasley thereby any chance?" he asked. 

The girl paused for a moment, brow furrowed. 

"You do know who Ginny isright? She's my sister, she looks kind of like me?" he let the question hang in the air. The girl nodded. 

"I know herthough not very well. She doesn't stay up here much" the girl shrugged. "I actually haven't seen her since yesterday nightI missed breakfast see and-"

"You haven't a clue where she is either?" Ron interrupted. The girl looked visibly affronted, and stepped back a little, as though trying to show him the emptiness of the room behind her. She spread her hand wide and shrugged again. 

"Like I saidwe don't talk very often," she looked at him. "Was that it?"

Ron hesitated. Finally he asked, "Did she mention_anything_ about going home for the holidaysanything at all?"

The girl sighed. "Look, why don't you come in. I've told you we don't talk that often- I barely even know her name and I'm sure she doesn't remember mine or Elise'sbut since you're her 'brother' and all that good stuff, you can go ahead and search through her trunkmaybe it'll give you a clue." She stepped b y to let him in. 

"ThanksUm, I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it," the girl replied. She pulled on her winter cloak and fumbled with the fasteenings. "LookI've got to get to Hogsmeade before my pass expiresdo you need anything else?" Ron shook his head no. "Okay then. Be sure to shut the door when you leave." And with that, she was gone.

"Okay- thanks," he called, making his way over the piles of clothes and junk on the floor to the far wall, where he could clearly see Ginny's favorite stuffed fwooper sitting on the bedspread, the bright colors highlighting it against the Gryfinndor red. He stopped in front of her trunk and flipped it open. He had no real idea of what he was looking fora note perhaps? Ginny was the kind of person who'd leave a note and not say anything verballybut there was no note. There was absolutely nothing. 

Flipping back and forth on his heels, Ron closed the heavy, battered trunk lid and frowned. This was a time to look things over seriously. Harry and Ginny and Hermione were all missing, leaving no trace as to their whereabouts. _Maybe I'd better go see DumbledoreI mean, if something's happened to Harryand to Ginnyand to Hermione for that matter_

With that he stood and, with a nod of decision, picked his way back out of the dorm room and headed out in search of Dumbledore's office.

**************************

__

And thus ends Chapter 7! Hehe! Who noticed what Ron forgot to do when he left the dorm room? A galleon to whoever figured it out! And what about that girl? Is she important? Will she appear again? Stay tuned! J 

PS: Please don't forget to review! I really appreciate them, and due to a recent lapse in the review secion, I don't know how many people are still interested in this story. If you've got like, 30 seconds after you're done reading the chapter. PLEASE take time to review! Yay! Thank you all!


	9. Chapter Eight

A pale face peeked through the window, gleaming white skin where once it had been olive glowed in the face of the rosy Gryfinndor common room. Curious though he was, the young vampire did not allow his purpose wander far from his mind. Deftly he slipped through the closed window with a trick taught to him when he was but five hundred years old- and found himself inside the room. 

Kek frowned at the room about him. He detested the color red. Always had. Especially this bright, cheery red. If it had to be red he preferred it to be dark and mysteriousjust like he was, just like the color of the blood that once had flowed through his veins. Shaking his head, he went over to the fire out of habit and began recounting his instructions. _Find the brown haired girl whose name means "of earth". Bring her to Luciusby any means possible. _He nodded to himself, but frowned still. He had no idea what this girl looked like- just that she had brown hair. There were probably thousands of brown-haired girls in this great big placeand furthermore, how was he supposed to know what these different girls' names were? In case Lucius had not noticed, he looked a little different than the average young student. Kek snorted. _As if I could just go and ask without someone driving a stake through my heart or throwing garlic in my face. _He allowed himself to laugh at Lucius for a few seconds, and then straightened, determination etching his ancient features. He would find this girl, against all odds, and he _would _bring her to Lucius.

He shivered slightly. Kek did not like the castles of Europe. He like much more the open terraces and warm, desert sunshine of his home in Egypt, where he'd first been bitten by a tourist vampire over a thousand years ago. These European castles were dark and winding and enclosed, with spiral stairs and awful tapestries. No, he did not like these places at all. Sighing, he decided to start looking for the girl. 

The room he was in provided no answers. There was not a living soul in sight, not a single person. Kek frowned slightly, and headed over to the feet of the several spiral staircases and struggled with the words on the signs connected to them. He was looking for a numberbut which? 5. Kek knew it wasn't that low. It was higher than four but less than seven. Shrugging his feathery shoulders, he headed up the spiraling stairs that belonged to the year five's to the hall at the top. To his left was the room that Kek assumed to boys, due to the apparent lack of neatness. He assured himself of the fact by picking a lock and peeking into one of the trunks. Boy's robes, school shoes, books and magazines, yes- this most certainly was the boy's dormitory. Resisting the urge to peruse through some of the magazines this particular boy had in his trunk, Kek left the room.

Shutting the door firmly behind him, he turned to the opposite end of the hallway. The door was wide open, which heightened his interest. Glancing about him to make sure no one was nearby (he needn't have bothered- there was no one), he slid into the girl's dorm.

It was quite neat and, well, feminine. He wrinkled his nose at the mounds of perfume bottles piled onto the single vanity. On several of the beds were little "decorations ", enchanted balls of light that sparkled, or little floating hearts, or gauzy strips of fabric, even dolls and stuffed bears. Only the far bed had nothing decorative attached- well, except for one stuffed creature.

The fact that this bed was so different made Kek decide investigate it first. He slid smoothly, soundlessly over to it, peeking through the curtains to make sure no one was inside. It was empty, with a few books tossed carelessly on the coverlet. Without much interest he picked them up and flicked through them- they were textbooks on subjects Kek was not very interested in. Humming an odd, off-key tune, he bent over the trunk at the bed's foot and picked the lock. The trunk was sorted into precise stacks and sections. He flicked through another eight textbooks, and then, at last, found an object that could actually be used. 

It was a red leather photo album. He leafed through it, noting that while a brown-haired girl did appear in several of the moving pictures, far more common was a red haired one, and usually several other red-haired people. And and the black-haired boy Harry Potter. Kek knew of Lord Voldemort's plan for Harry Potter. He had no connection to said plan; he wasn't in that particular pride of vampires, but news traveled quickly- especially with the loud-mouthed, gawky American vampire. _He would tell you anything you want- no thoughts about discretion at all, _though Kek disgustedly, tossing the album back into the trunk. _It is evident from this album that the girl I seek does not reside in this dorm. _Kek could have kicked himself for wasting so much time. As he turned to whirl out of the room, something caught his eye.

The album had fallen open to a page that, along with a picture, also had a caption beneath it. Breathless with the thrill of a "chase" Kek skimmed over the names. _Left to right: Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George. _Ginny was the red-haired girl whom Kek assumed this album belonged to. Hermione was a brown-haired girl. _Hermione- earthy, or earth. Harmonia had had a friend by that name,_ Kek remembered. Harmonia had been a good friend of his back when he was human. He was not sure how they had gotten to the subject of names and meanings, but remembered with a certain pride that he had been named after the god of darkness. _But my name is of no importance here, _he admonished himself, determination again sliding across his face like a mask.

He would morph into one of these other people and continue his investigation as one of them, asking other people about her, and of her whereabouts. _Now- the simple matter of deciding which to morph into_ Kek mused, sitting carefully on the bed and staring into the picture. Not Harry Potter. Too conspicuous. Not the Hermione girl either. So it was either Fred, Ron, or George. Or Ginny. Kek felt a smile spread across his lips. _Or Ginny._

******************************

Ron strolled through the corridors, thinking. He had wanted to go to Dumbledore, but the headmaster was in some kind of important meeting and couldn't see him. So he was stuck wandering, hands in pockets, staring through the windows out at the wintry grounds before him. Shivering slightly, he figured at last that he would head back to the common room and perhaps play a bit of chess with whoever was in there- and if it was empty Ron didn't know what he'd do. He was standing in front of the Fat Lady when it suddenly swung open, startling him.

His face split into a smile when he saw who it was. 

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, shaking his head and grinning. "God, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"You're Ron!" Ginny replied, her eyes lighting up with recognition. 

"Umyeah. Your brother." Ron replied, looking at his sister worriedly. She smiled serenely. 

"Of course I knew that." She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them, taking up his arm and steering him away from the portrait hole, back down the corridor. "So. Have you seen Hermione lately?"

Ron glanced at her, puzzled. "I was about to ask you the same question. I haven't seen her since I woke up Harry either." He eyed her carefully. Something seemedwell, off about her. "Ginyou are okay right? I mean, has something happened to you?" Ginny shook her head, her hand still on his arm, leading firmly if not forcefully down the hallway. "Erokay then." They progressed a bit further before he asked, "So you haven't seen Harry at all?" Ginny shook her head. "Then it's likely the two of them are together." Ginny neither said nor gave the inclination she had heard this last bit. Ron cleared his throat after a moment. "Where are we going anyway?"

Again Ginny did not reply, her lips in a pursed line across her face. Ron felt a bit apprehensive. Something had to be wrong with Ginny- she never acted strangely except for occasionally when she was with Harry. But aside from that Ron took another glance at Ginny. She was still plowing on, a strange, almost predatory look in her eyes as she scanned the halls and classrooms.

"Don't just walk, look for Hermione," she said irritably when she caught him staring at her. So Ron did. He peered into the empty classrooms, waited outside when Ginny went into the lavatory, even went with her down into Snape's dungeon. There was not a sight of Hermione, and no one they had encountered had seen her recently. Finally the two caught sight of Professor McGonagall, arms full of books, surveying the uppermost tome while trying to get out her wand to open her office.

"Professor!" Ron called, hurrying towards her and taking several of the books from her arms. 

"Why thank you Weasley," she replied crisply, muttering the spell to open her office and slipping in. She set the other books on her desk and motioned for him to do the same. Ginny stood in the doorway, twirling a lock of hair around one finger. "Might one ask what you and your sister are up to?" she asked, looking at him. "And where is mister Potter?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ron replied frankly, running a hand through his hair and facing his Head of House. "Have you seen either Harry or Hermione at all recently?"

"I caught sight of Potter with your sister earlier todaywas it today?" McGonagall screwed up her face, wondering. "Yes, I believe it was."

"Erthat's funny. Ginny said she hasn't seen Harry at all recently," Ron said, puzzled. McGonagall looked at him. "Not that I'm accusing you of lying or anything!" he added hastily. Her gaze softened.

"Perhaps I was mistaken. Now as to miss Granger-"

"You know where she is?" Ron asked eagerly.

"You- you- haven't heard?" McGonagall asked carefully, searching his face.

"Heard what, professor?" Ron replied, his smile fading. He began to feel very funny inside- McGonagall was looking at him like she had during their second year, when Hermione had been attacked by the basilisk. 

"She's in the Infirmary Wing," the woman replied at last. "Have a seat and I'll tell you the whole story." 

"Professor I should go see-" Ron started.

"SIT, Weasley," the professor said curtly, nodded her head towards a seat. Ron sat. "It wouldn't do you any good to go haring up to the Hospital Wing anyway- she's not awake."

"Awake? Prof-"

"Question me not, mister Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said. "She will be awake soon- Poppy just finished brewing up an awakening potion so Well. I suppose I'll start at the beginning of the story then. It was the day after your accident"

And what both she and Ron had failed to notice was that Ginny was no longer in the officeas a matter of fact, she was racing to the Hospital Wing. 

********************

Poppy Pomfrey watched over the still girl as she readied the potion. She could see why Malfoy liked the girl. She pretty all right, and from what Poppy could understand, quite intelligent. She had seen Hermione a few times in and out of the Hospital Wing, though more often to visit than to be in for some ailment or another. Hermione cried out softly, and her hands went to her neck. 

"Hush, hush, dear," Poppy crooned, pulling the girl's hands away. Hermione had been troubled by nightmares ever since the Malfoy boy had brought her in. Poppy wondered why; nightmares weren't usually part of the spell that bound Hermione to Draco. 

She held the vial aloft, surveying it critically. It was the right color, the right substance carefully she tilted Hermione's head back and was about to pour the substance into the girl's mouth when Ginny Weasley came crashing through the Infirmary door.

Madam Pomfrey stood, irate, the potion almost tipping in her shaking hands. "Miss Weasley!" the usually placid nurse boomed. The red haired girl didn't even have the grace to look ashamed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Professor wants you," Ginny gasped out, clutching her side as though she had a stitch. "Says it's urgent!"

"For Merlin's sake! Which one, girl, tell me quickly!" Poppy exclaimed, readying her bag. Had she been paying more attention she'd have noticed Ginny's slight hesitation.

"ErOne I haven't had yet," the girl replied evasively, looking at the floor. "They're down in the dungeons."

The head nurse bustled about, picking up a few more dials and throwing them into her bag. "Now, Miss Weasley, I trust you'll watch over Miss Granger here?" Ginny nodded, almost _too_ eagerly. "Good. I'll return in a few moments." She hurried out, going as fast as her stout legs would take her. Ginny watched her go, making sure she was all the way out of the ward and down the corridor before _she _morphed back into a _he_.

Kek smiled softly, a rather manic grin he was not sure where he'd learned. The girl was right here. All he had to do was flip open a window (One flew open, as if to an invisible call), pick up the girl (Hermione didn't stir in his arms) and go; and without a backward glance, Kek stole onto the rooftop and soared off above the Forbidden Forest.

Moments later Madam Pomfrey flew in, looking twice as flustered as she had when she had left and muttering curses at the Weasley girl. "Emergency indeed," she sniffed, dropping her bag onto the empty bed nearest her desk. It took about five seconds for it to sink in that moments before, that bed had been occupied. Poppy's hands flew to her mouth as she gazed, horrified, at the open window, whose curtains drifted lazily back and forth in the slight breeze, as if belittling the fact that a girl was missing.

_Hogwarts students don't go missing,_ came the long ago thought that had occurred to the then first year student on the day she'd learned about poor Myrtle McGreggory's disappearance. _They can't. It is nearly impossible for a student to go missing at Hogwarts. And then came the usual speech about disapparition on Hogwarts grounds. _One word surfaced unbidden, above all other words _Nearly_. Nearly impossible. 

Madam Pomfrey felt close to tears. She took a moment to compose herself, then turned to her desk, hunting for parchment. She scrawled off a quick note to the headmaster and sent it on with a student passing by in the corridor before heading back to the vacated bed. She sank down onto it, her round face in her chubby hands, and wondered what on earth had happened.

*************************


End file.
